Il y a des choses qu'on oublie pas
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM A la fin de la guerre, Harry reconstruit sa vie, de l'autre côté de la ville, c'est une autre histoire..
1. Par delà les étoiles

**Paring :** HPDM, les homophobes vous connaissez les risques

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** JKR à tous les droits

**Il y a des choses qu'on oublie pas..**

**Par delà les étoiles..**

Il faisait doux, l'air était frais, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel bleu indigo de la nuit. La ville était calme, quelques passants tout au plus traînaient dans les rues du quartier sorcier où Harry Potter vivait depuis quelques jours seulement.

Fixant un point invisible devant lui, une cigarette à la main, Harry se remémorait les derniers jours difficiles qu'il avait affronter en compagnie de ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione, qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis la fin du Lord noir. Oui, c'était enfin fini, la population sorcière allait enfin pouvoir vivre en paix grâce à Harry et ses compagnons qui s'étaient démenés à trouver tous les Horcruxes pour enfin détruire les sept âmes du Mage noir. Harry avait alors engagé un combat acharné avec lui pendant que les Aurors restant ainsi que ses camarades s'en prenaient à ses fidèles appelés mangemorts. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une nuit entière, qu'il parvint à lancer le sort qui mit fin aux jours du vil serpent, avant de lui même s'effondrer au sol, exténué et couvert de sang par cette rude bataille. Il s'était alors réveillé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Ron et Hermione à son chevet, de légères contusions au visage et sur le corps pour avoir combattus les plus faibles mangemorts sous l'ordre de Lupin qui n'était déjà pas d'accord pour qu'ils assistent à cette Grande bataille déroulée à Poudlard même, la veille de la fin des cours. Il avait passé deux semaines allongé car son corps répondait difficilement à ses demandes. Son cœur avait été gravement touché par un maléfice que seul des experts en magie noire pourraient révéler et il avait fallu pas mal de temps aux médicomages pour trouver un remède qui fasse effet. Le traitement avait été efficace, mais il sera obligé de boire une potion tous les matins car le maléfice continu d'attaquer son cœur et sans traitement permanent, il risque d'y laisser sa vie..

Deux semaines plus tard, il avait emménagé dans ce petit quartier sorcier, loin des grands quartier où il serait très vite repéré et harcelé par les médias qui passaient leur temps à publier des articles sur la façon dont il avait achevé le Mage noir. Car, quelque chose que Harry avait apprécié à Ste Mangouste, était le calme, la solitude aussi, on le laissait souvent seul là-bas, peut être estimaient-ils qu'un peu de ce silence lui ferait du bien, et c'était vrai, il avait appris à aimer la solitude, ce silence et ce calme autour de vous qui vous laisse avec vos pensées pour seule compagnie. Il appréciait aussi les visites de Ron et d'Hermione bien sûr, ils étaient son souffle de vie, sa famille aussi..

Et ce soir, il est posté sur sa terrasse, en pensant à sa dernière promesse, celle d'arrêter cette drogue dont il avait pris l'habitude de consommer à chaque pause à l'école, la cigarette. Elle avait été son alliée durant sa dernière année, le stresse et la peur qu'il ressentait à cette période été passés dans cette fine tige blanche que les moldus ont crées à cet effet. Ron lui avait dit cent fois d'arrêter, Hermione cent fois plus. Il savait que c'était mauvais, qu'il détruisait ses poumons un peu plus à chaque bouffée de cette drogue lente, mais il avait ce besoin déjà à l'époque, de sentir le calme envahir son esprit, ce décrochement à la réalité pendant quelques temps, car même s'il été buté à ne pas l'avouer, il avait peur, peur de voir quelqu'un qu'il aime mourir devant lui, depuis la mort de Cédric et Sirius, il ne supporterai pas de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher à son cœur. Mais ce soir, il allait arrêter, c'était sa promesse, pour ses amis d'une part, et pour son cœur d'une autre, car il avait été dit que la cigarette ralentissait le traitement, alors on l'avait supplié d'arrêter, et il avait accepté, il allait le faire car ses craintes s'étaient envolées avec la mort de son ennemi qu'il avait terrassé. Tous ses amis avaient survécus, ils s'étaient merveilleusement bien défendus et avaient mis leurs adversaires au tapis, suite aux bons entraînements qu'ils avaient entrepris auprès des professeurs à Poudlard, qui avaient jugés bon de leur apprendre les meilleurs moyens de désarmer et certains sorts impardonnables.

Mais s'il arrêtait de fumer, c'est aussi pour une autre raison, ce soir, était l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, et il avait juré il y a longtemps, que pour lui avoir donné leurs vies pour sauver la sienne, il ne se mettrai pas en danger inutilement s'il pouvait l'éviter. Alors, pour cette raison avant toute autre, il écrasa sa dernière alliée dans son cendrier.

Et il resta là, à admirer les étoiles, en sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à dormir et que demain le manque de sa tige blanche habituelle, allait avoir un effet négatif sur son humeur, Ron qui travaillait avec lui en tant qu'Aurors allait déguster !

De l'autre côté de la ville, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, quelqu'un d'autre ne dort pas. A la terrasse de sa chambre de repos, il regarde le vide en dessous de lui, un casque à ses oreilles passe en boucle une jolie chanson de Nirvana « Something in the way ». Les bras pendants de parts et d'autres de sa tête, celle-ci penchée en avant, la bouche entrouverte, une mèche de ses cheveux couleur lune devant ses yeux gris terne, il observe. Des bandages tachés de marques sombres aux poignets, laisse à penser qu'il y a peu e temps qu'il a saigné. Coupé du monde qui l'entoure, la mélodie cachant tous sons, il n'entendit pas le bruit de saporte de chambre s'ouvrir, ni l'infirmière entrer avec un plateau pourvu de multiples seringues pour des milliers d'injections. Il n'entendit pas non plus qu'on tirait les rideaux derrière lui, il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul que lorsqu'il sentit bouger son casque et la musique s'éloigner de ses oreilles, puis qu'une douce voix à côté de lui l'a remplaça..

« Mr Malfoy, c'est l'heure de votre traitement ».

A suivre..

Et une nouvelle fic qui commence!! J'avais déjà l'idée d'en faire une autre mais il me manquait l'idée principale, maintenant que je l'a connais, j'ai enfin pu mettre tout ça en forme, alors à vous de juger par ce 1er chapitre ce que vous en pensez.. (j'espère du bien lol)

Bisous +


	2. Il était infirme

2

**Il était infirme..**

« Mr Malfoy, Aller suivez-moi, on jusqu'à votre lit. Voilà, allongez-vous maintenant, quelques piqûres comme d'habitude et c'est terminé. »

Elle l'aida à allonger ses jambes et tendit son bras vers elle afin de lui administrer les traitements adéquates. Cela dura plusieurs minutes sans que celui-ci n'oppose aucune résistante et en prenant soin de replacer son bras meurtri par tant d'injections, elle se leva et reparti avec son plateau en refermant porte silencieusement.

Depuis plusieurs heures, le silence règne dans la chambre où le corps du dit Malfoy repose. Etendu sur le dos,il regarde son plafond avec au fond des yeux, par la moindre expression. Il est ici depuis un mois, après avoir été trouvé errant devant la boutique qui sert de trompe l'œil aux moldus pour dissimuler l'hôpital, et son état ne s'améliore pas. Quand ils l'ont emmené pour l'examiner, il semblait ailleurs, coupé de la réalité, comme un enfant dépourvu de fonctions motrices, alors qu'il semblait avoisiner la vingtaine, on lui en donnait moins d'une dizaine. Après tous les examens passés, on est allé le placer dans cette chambre isolée, le bruit des machine l'excitait. Les résultats arrivèrent rapidement, suite à un accident avec une infirmière qui s'était portée volontaire pour aider ce jeune homme, dont la beauté excellait tous patients. Elle était subjugué par tant de grâce et de charme, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du changement de comportement de celui-ci. A cet instant, ses yeux gris n'étaient plus de cette couleur terne habituelle, mais brillaient et semblaient bien vivants. Il s'était mis à respirer difficilement et à crier des mots sans aucun sens comme « stop », « les yeux », « crever les yeux », « crevez-les moi », « détruire », « arrêter ça », « achever », « mourir ». Et sans que l'infirmière ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il avait baisser les yeux sur les seringues du plateau et s'entait saisi pour se les planter dans les poignets et s'était acharné à tracer de grandes lignes en se mutilant chaque veine en profondeur. Le sang se déversait sur ses bras, ses jambes alors qu'il hurlait des absurdités et l'infirmière paniquée s'était elle aussi mise à crier d'arrêter avant que les médicomages n'accourent et réussissent à les calmer.

Il s'était réveillé avec des bandages blancs autour des poignets, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur terne et il semblait toujours aussi absent. Il n'avait montré signe de présence que lorsqu'une musique été passé à la radio de l'autre côté du mur, il avait alors chantonné maladroitement l'air et voyant que cette chanson l'apaisait, les médicomages avaient accordé de lui laisser un casque pour l'écouter à volonté.

Il serait atteint d'une maladie chronique, qui a pour cause une perte de conscience très poussé et qui lui vaut cette infirmité à ne plus rien savoir faire tout seul. Cette maladie est très souvent du à un choc émotionnel qui plonge la personne atteinte dans un coma éveillé sans que l'on puisse l'en sortir. Il faut que d'elle même, elle se réveille et retrouve toutes ses facultés. Il aurait apparemment eu un éclair de lucidité le jour qui lui a valu ses poignets bandés. Troublé, il se croyait probablement au moment de la scène où il reçut le choc qui l'a plongé dans cette régression à l'apparence d'un corps sans âme.

Alors, il passe ses journées allongé à demi conscient à regarder en l'air, et parfois, il a la force de se lever pour aller admirer le vide. Du haut de son 7ème étage, il se penche sur ce vide qui le fascine, il ne lève jamais les yeux sur la ville, le noir du parterre semble bien plus beau à ses yeux. Il reste des heures entières, comme transporté dans une dimension inconnue, attiré par cette obscurité qui lui ronge le cerveau en absorbant ses souvenirs, en absorbant sa vie..

La clé tourne dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant le petit salon de l'appartement d'Harry, qui revient d'une longue journée de chasse aux mangemorts. Epuisé, il met en route la bouilloire pour se faire chauffer une tisane afin d'apaiser ses nerfs. En effet, avec Ron, il étaient partis aux quatre coins du monde pour capturer un de ces déchets de l'humanité, car le ministère les avaient mal informés. Une fois l'eau bouillante il l'a versa dans une tasse et parti s'asseoir sur son canapé pour regarder des émissions débiles à la télé, qu'il n'avait jamais pu apprécier durant son enfance auprès des Dursley.

Il sirota longuement son breuvage en riant parfois aux stupides commentaires des animateurs. Il s'endormit rapidement sa tasse serré entre ses mains, le visage éclairé par les images que diffusait la télé. Et le tintement de quelque chose qui tapait contre la vitre lui fît ouvrir les yeux. C'était un hiboux qui lui apportait un courrier tardif. Il se leva et lui ouvrit pour prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte et avant qu'il ne lui propose des graines de la cage d'Hedwige, il s'envola en déployant ses longues ailes dans l'obscurité. Machinalement, Harry ouvrit la lettre entre ses mains qui portait le cachet de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, que lui voulaient-ils encore... ?

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_En raison de votre traitement continu, nous sommes dans l'obligation de surveiller les améliorations sur votre organismes. Pour cela, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vous présenter demain à 9 heures précises dans nos établissements pour une vérification hebdomadaire qui se renouvellera chaque semaine à la même heure._

_A bientôt,_

_Bonne soirée,_

_Dr. Remèdemiracle,_

_Directeur de Ste Mangouste_

Il se frotta les yeux à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, puis parti dans sa chambre et posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit avec ses lunette. Il s'avança en direction de la salle de bain pour laver tous ses soucis sous une bonne douche bien chaude. Et de retour tout propre et vêtu d'un boxer, Harry s'allongea dans son lit, et s'endormi éreinté par cette journée de dur labeur, avec pour dernière pensée, l'envie qu'on le laisse en paix..

Voilà le petit dernier! Bon ne me tapez pas hein! Je sais je suis méchante avec Draco mais bon.. Moi je le trouve vraiment touchant dans cet état! (je suis folle XD). Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira..

Bisous tout le monde +


	3. Changement inexpliqué

3

Voilà!! Tintintin!! Ce chapitre est enfin arrivé, enfin comme si quelqu'un l'attendait lol!

Je conseille, pour ceux qui connaissent par comme pour ceux qui connaissent d'écouter la chanson "Red Sky" de Thrice qui est superbe, et c'est cette chanson que j'écoutais en l'écrivant (parmi "Je dis aime", "Qui de nous deux" et "le Mec Hamac" de -M-, ainsi que "I am the Highway" de Audioslave) lol voilà tout l'monde connait mes goût maintenant mdr enfin bon écoutez quand même une fois "Red Sky" elle é vraiment magnifique!!

Sur ce je vous laisse lire, et peut être apprécier, qui sait..

**3. Changement inexpliqué..**

Le matin suivant, un beau soleil s'infiltrait dans la chambre blanche, touchant le bord du lit au draps blancs, où reposait le corps mince et laiteux de Draco Malfoy. Le regard éternellement posé sur le plafond blanc, lui aussi, vide de toute expression.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La baie vitrée laissait diffuser une douce chaleur et éclairer le visage aux traits détendu de Harry Potter. Le drap descendu jusqu'à la taille ; dévoilait son dos à la peau halée qui contrastait parfaitement avec la lumière du dehors. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, un souffle inaudible s'échappant de ses lèvres, il semblait calme, en bonne santé. Personne n'aurait pu penser une seconde que dans sa tête, un chaos se tramait en permanence depuis la fin de la guerre dont il sortit vainqueur.

Le réveil radio se mit à brailler une chanson de Thrice, qui fit ouvrir les yeux du brun presque instantanément. Il resta pourtant immobile quelques minutes, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller, le nez enfouit dans la taie, il laissa se finir le dernier refrain, avant d 'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt et de se redresser à contrecœur.

Il frotta ses paupières de son index et de son pouce et s'étira généreusement, faisant crier de douleur ses muscles meurtris par les événements de la veille. Il fit chauffer du café et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la douche, où il enleva paresseusement son boxer avant de faire couler un mince filet d'eau brûlante. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle d'eau, propre, une serviette entourant sa taille et une autre frictionnait ses cheveux. Harry s'assit à sa table, sa tasse de café noir entre ses paumes, qu'il porta à ses lèvre en se délectant de son goût fort et amer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit sur un plateau garnit de croissants et d'un chocolat chaud. L'infirmière qui le pousse a un air rêveur sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle s'approche du lit du blond, son regard s'émerveille de la vue qui s'offre à elle. Draco Malfoy, même en étant dans un état second, était d'une beauté éblouissante.

Elle le redressa doucement et prit soin de rajuster sa tenue de malade avant de découper un morceau de croissant et de lui mettre sous le nez pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche et l'avaler. Elle lui fit ensuite boire le chocolat chaud, les yeux brillants rivés sur les lèvres roses et délicatement dessinées du blond. Elle avait durement lutté pour se voir responsable de lui aujourd'hui. Les autres infirmières, elles aussi étaient tombées sous son charme et il avait été difficile de se voir accorder la surveillance du beau prince.

Il n'était conscient de rien et elle en profitait pour l'observer, le dévorer des yeux, le manger du regard, elle en était folle ! Lui, se contentait de manger sans rouspéter, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Ces beaux yeux gris autrefois remplis de haine et de rage, étaient maintenant ternes et sans vie. Et pourtant si touchants, si profonds, comme un océan d'argent qu'il faut polir pour lui redonner l'éclat d'un regard qui se voulait froid.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle repartit avec son plateau à moitié entamé et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme derrière elle, la peau noire, les yeux noisettes, un sourire en coin bien qu'un peu gêné.

« Mr Malfoy, vous avez de la visite ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry passa un tee-shirt sur son torse nu et un jean noir, rien de plus basique pour affronter les murs blancs de Ste Mangouste. Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir remplit d'une trentaine de fioles dont le liquide qui y jaugeait avait la couleur violet foncé. Il en prit une, enleva le bouchon de liège et bu la potion d'une traite. Des fourmillements se firent sentir dans sa poitrine, autour de son cœur malade. Après quelques grognements et une grimace de mécontentement, il enfila sa veste en cuir et transplana.

Il se retrouva devant la vitrine où des mannequins sales trônaient et entra à l'intérieur pour voir apparaître des médicomages et des infirmières marcher ou courir dans tout les sens. Il s'avança à l'accueil et s'annonça.

- Bonjour, Harry Potter, je viens pour un rendez-vous

- Ah oui, deuxième étage, patientez en salle d'attente le Dr. Remèdemiracle va vous recevoir.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton deux, une envie grandissante de courir rentrer dans son appartement lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, encore moins quand il s'agissait de lui rappeler que sa santé était défaillante. Et ce nom ridicule « Dr. Remèdemiracle », quelle ironie, il est obligé de boire une fiole tous les matins pour survivre, en quoi est-ce un miracle ?

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un long couloir bordé de chambres et au bout d'une salle d'attente et de cabinets. Il s'installa et patienta quelques minutes avant que son médicomage ne l'accueil.

- Harry, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Plutôt bien merci

- Pas de problèmes particuliers à cet endroit ? Demanda t-il en tapotant sa poitrine

- Non, quelques fourmillements après avoir bu la potion, mais sinon rien d'autre

- Parfait, il est normal que vous ressentez ces fourmillements, c'est la preuve que le remède fait effet

- Ah, d'accord, si vous le dîtes..

- Bon installez-vous, je vais vérifier si tout est en ordre.

Harry s'assit sur lit qui servait d'observatoire et retira sa veste et son tee-shirt. Le médicomage passa sa baguette au niveau de son cœur et une lumière bleue scintilla au bout du bâton. Harry sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir, c'était reposant, envoûtant, il serait bien resté là et garder cette chaleur dans son cœur toute sa vie, mais tout cessa subitement et il reprit ses esprits rapidement, trop rapidement..

- Tout va bien, le traitement agit correctement, vous réagissez parfaitement aux effets qu'il dégage,il n'y a rien à craindre, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Toutefois, il faudra repasser chaque fin de semaine pour continuer à surveiller, les dégâts étaient trop importants pour les laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps. Vous pouvez partir, bonne journée Harry et à la semaine prochaine !

- Au revoir Monsieur, je veux dire docteur..

Il se leva, se revêtit, lui serra la main et traversa le couloir une seconde fois. Il entendit alors des voix provenaient d'une des chambres à sa gauche, il jeta un regard curieux et reconnu tout de suite l'interlocuteur.

- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Ouais, bon, tu comprends pas ce que je dis, mais t'as l'air plutôt en forme depuis la dernière fois. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu avais fait une bêtise et que c'est pour ça que tu as ces bandages aux poignets. Paraît que t'as eu un moment de lucidité, dommage que j'ai pas été là ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse, au moins tu dois me reconnaître un minimum puisque tu souries. L'infirmière m'a dit que ça ne t'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ca me réconforte quelque part, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy me sourirai comme ça ?

Harry était tétanisé, dans le lit, assit, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, les yeux voguant de part et d'autre de la pièce, Draco Malfoy, oui, c'était bien lui, enfin en tout cas c'était son portrait tout craché, mais puisque le jeune homme noir en face de lui venait de prononcer son nom, ça ne pouvait être que lui..

Blaise caressa gentiment la joue de son meilleur ami, son éternel sourire en coin qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'afficher à force de côtoyer le blond. Il venait le voir chaque fin de semaine depuis qu'il savait qu'il été ici. Il avait été si surpris en apprenant que son meilleur ami avait été retrouvé, il l'avait été encore plus quand un médicomage lui avait annoncé son état. Ça l'avait presque anéanti, mais il n'avait pas versé une larme, en bon Serpentard qu'il était dans le passé. Il était simplement resté à son chevet pendant toute une nuit à le regarder dormir quand il voulait bien et lui parler pour ne rien dire.

Il était en couple avec Ginny qu'il avait réconforté après sa rupture avec Harry, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés découvrant chacun, les points communs qu'ils avaient. Harry avait quitté Ginny pour la protéger, des évènements à suivre, comme de lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, bien qu'il l'est fait quand même en stoppant leur histoire. Aujourd'hui, il l'a considérait comme sa sœur, comme les autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva au seuil de la porte à les regarder, hypnotisé par ce spectacle de douceur et de tendresse.

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui, et haussa les sourcils

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu savais que Draco était là ?

- Non, je ne savais pas, je suis venu pour une vérification, c'est tout

- Oh, ok..

- Alors.. il va mal ? Il a quoi exactement ? Demanda Harry gêné de la situation

- Une déficience au cerveau à ce que j'ai compris, il est comme dans un coma éveillé, il ne peut pas parler, juste émettre des sons, sourire aussi, ce qui est plutôt contradictoire quand on sait qui il est

- Plutôt oui, répondit Harry un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres

- Paraît qu'il a été lucide quelques secondes une fois, mais ça a été violent, dit-il en lui montrant les poignets du blond

- Je vois.. et il ne savent pas comment le guérir ?

- Non, ils disent que seulement lui peut se sortir de cette merde ! Tu parles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Un silence s'installa, tandis que Draco explorait la pièce de ses yeux vides, se balançant de temps en temps sur lui-même, les jambes en tailleur, les mains sur ses chevilles. Il passa son regard sur Blaise et lui sourit, puis bifurqua sur Harry qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu.

En quelques secondes tout changea, ses prunelles se mirent à briller, ses pupilles se rétracter, et la peur lu sur son visage.

- Blaise, re.. regarde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu par.. Dra.. Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça va ?

Et soudain, plus rien, seulement ce regard sombre et noir que l'ancien Draco Malfoy affichait pour intimider ceux qu'il croisait. Les sourcils froncés, l'un en l'air formant un arc, il prit la parole..

- Potter.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

_A suivre.._

**Ouais, je sais, je suis méchante pour m'arrêter là! Mais ça aurait fait trop long si je continuais... donc la suite au prochain épisode XD!! D'ici là faudra patienter (sachant que j'ai mis super longtemps à poster ce chapitre, honte à moi! --)**

**En tout pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire, vous avez du courage! Si si je vous assure!! Bref, en espérant (toujours) que ça vous plaiera.. (?)**

**Bisous à vous!!**

**Zouille**


	4. Lucidité

-

**Et voilà un chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à mettre en place il est vrai, mais il faut dire que j'avais plein de choses en cours et que je ne prenais plus le temps d'écrire (honte à moi pour cet affront !)**

**Il est possible que vous le trouviez… chiant, brabant et long, et vous auriez raison, parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose de nouveau (ou grand chose tout court), mais c'est aussi parce que ce chapitre amène le début de l'histoire entre Harry et Draco et que forcément, ce sont les prochains chapitres qui seront certainement plus intéressants car les choses évolueront, lentement, certes, mais sûrement ! Et donc je vous demande de bien vouloir patienter (si vous en avez le courage bien sûr lol) car je porte beaucoup d'attention à cette fic, malgré les apparences XD**

**Je tiens à dire aussi, pour ma défense, que le plan de l'histoire est déjà en place, donc je sais déjà tout ce qui se passera au fil des chapitres, manque plus qu'à les écrire en fait, et ça c'est une autre paire de manches ! XD**

**Mais j'y arriverai !! Et sur ce petit (long) discours qui sert pas à grand chose à vrai dire, je vous laisse lire ce mini morceau de moi et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (car j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût malgré tout).**

**4. Lucidité**

_Et soudain, plus rien, seulement ce regard sombre et noir que l'ancien Draco Malfoy affichait pour intimider ceux qu'il croisait. Les sourcils froncés, l'un en l'air formant un arc, il prit la parole.._

_Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

La scène était plus comique que surprenante. Un jeune homme à la peau noire gobait les mouches, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'en face de lui, un blond le regard méprisant fixait un brun les sourcils relevés ne sachant plus où se mettre. Voilà le tableau qu'offrait la chambre de malade au nom de Draco Malfoy dans l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

Voyant que la situation tournait au ridicule, Blaise se décida à prendre la parole :

- Euh… hum… euh… D..Dra…co ? Dit-il d'une voix aigue

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le regard de Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, abasourdi.

- Eh ! Les gars !? Oh bordel, j'en ai perdu deux en route ou quoi ?!Harry, putain dis quelque chose !

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de parler en premier ?

- Parce que Draco l'a déjà fait et tu ne lui a pas répondu d'ailleurs

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais ici ! Comment se fait-il qu'il soit de nouveau comme… avant ?

- De quoi tu parle Potter, la première chose que j'ai vu en retrouvant mes esprits, c'est ta sale tête de balafré !

- Nous y voilà, même dans un état pitoyable il trouve quand même le moyen de rabaisser les autres !

- Que veux-tu Potter, on ne se refait pas !

- Ah Draco, toujours égal à lui-même ! Dite Blaise en secouant la tête dans un soupir

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas moi-même, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi je me retrouve habillé de la sorte et par-dessus tout, dans un lit de malade avec un mal de tête à m'en faire cligner des yeux de douleur ?!

- Euh… tu… tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Et de quoi devrai-je me souvenir Blaise je te prie ?!

- Tu veux dire, que tu ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?!

- Mais t'es dur de la feuille en plus d'être bouché, qu'est-ce que je fous ici à la fin ?

- Euh… tu étais… différent…, répondit Blaise avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry

- Différent ? Comment ça différent, tu pourrais être plus explicite ?!

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal si tu préfères un genre de coma éveillé d'après les médicomages

- Quoi ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles, j'ai toujours été normal et je n'ai jamais eu de coma éveillé et… AIE ! Saloperie de mal de crâne !

Draco se tenait les tempes du bout des doigts les paupières crispées et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

- Blaise, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait prévenir une infirmière ? Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal là, et puis il faut en profiter pendant qu'il est dans son état normal

- Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais !

- Non laisses, c'est moi qui vais y aller

- Pas question, c'est quand tu es entré dans la pièce qu'il est redevenu lui-même, imagines qu'il reperde conscience quand tu partiras ?

- Oui mais, il ne peut pas me supporter, et moi non plus d'ailleurs…

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, essayez juste de ne pas en venir aux mains d'accord ? À toute suite !

Et il sortit en trombe de la salle, laissant un Harry désemparé face à un Draco en proie à des maux de têtes surpuissants.

Quelques minutes de silence de la part de Harry et de gémissements plaintifs de Draco, Blaise revint avec deux infirmières, dont deux autres qui arrivaient au pas de course le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en s'arrêtant au seuil de la porte.

Elles examinèrent Draco et lui fit boire une potion anti-migraines qui stoppa net sa douleur.

- Depuis quand a-t-il retrouvé ses esprits ?

- Mais bon sens, quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos sottises ?! Je n'ai jamais perdu la tête enfin !

- Depuis quelques minutes seulement, répondit Blaise sans prêter attention au blond, en fait depuis que Harry est arrivé

Tout le monde posa alors les yeux sur Harry, qui eu soudain une envie grandissante de disparaître très loin de cette chambre blanche.

- Vous savez pourquoi monsieur Potter ?

- Non, pas du tout

- Vous ne voyez pas ce qui aurait pût déclencher cette soudaine reprise de conscience ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? c'est plutôt à lui qu'il faudrait demander, ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans ce lit !

- Monsieur Malfoy, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes redevenu vous-même après l'arrivée de monsieur Potter ?

- Mais enfin arrêtez, je ne suis pas malade, vous êtes cinglés ma parole, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je vais mal ?!

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez eu un grave traumatisme crânien qui vous a plongé dans un coma éveillé de plusieurs semaines, peut être plus. Quand vous êtes arrivé ici vous étiez déjà dans cet état donc nous ne pouvons pas être totalement sûr de la durée des évènements.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire, que je suis resté inconscient pendant plusieurs semaines et que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ?!

- Oui, disons que votre cerveau a marqué une pause et que vous étiez dans un état second.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « état second » ? Vous voulez dire que j'avais l'air d'un débile ?

- Pas exactement, vous aviez perdu quelques fonctions motrices comme la parole et la faculté de penser, comprendre et assimiler les informations. Vous aviez à proprement parler, la capacité d'un enfant de l'âge de 2 ans.

Draco resta bouche bée par cette nouvelle qui le cloua sur place. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un état de non-conscience pendant près d'un mois sans qu'il ne trouve de raison à cette abomination ! De plus, c'était devant Potter qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Blaise ? Qu'avait fait Potter pour que son cerveau se remette en marche à sa simple vue ? C'était trop de questions sans réponses pour lui et il avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- J'aimerai rester seul s'il vous plaît

- Nous n'avons pas fini de vous examiner et nous…

- J'ai dis que je voulais être seul !

- … Très bien, nous repasserons plus tard dans ce cas

- C'est ça…

Les infirmières sortirent alors de la chambre accompagnées des deux autres toujours plantées devant la porte en lançant des regards en arrière. Blaise resta un moment à regarder son ami, toujours assit sur son lit, regarder la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Puis il fit signe à Harry de l'accompagner et ils quittèrent la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce qui vient de se passer…, dit Blaise en s'appuyant contre un mur

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il revienne à lui si soudainement, répondit Harry en s'appuyant lui aussi sur le mur d'en face

- Moi ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que c'est toi qui lui a ouvert les yeux

- Mais c'est peut être une coïncidence, peut être que je lui ai tout simplement rappelé qu'il me détestait, voir me haïssait et que les souvenirs lui sont revenus d'un coup

- Ouais… peut être bien, mais ça reste tout de même bizarre.

- Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de cogiter là-dessus tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus sur la chose.

- Tu as raison, l'important c'est qu'il soit de nouveau lui-même !

- Parle pour toi, j'espère qu'il ne me pourrira plus la vie comme à Poudlard !

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais vos chamailleries ?! On est grand maintenant, la guerre est finie et Draco va mieux. En plus, je pense que tu as d'autres problèmes que de te soucier des différents que tu avais, ou as toujours avec ce blondinet infernal, je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai, oui, sourit Harry, je vais déjeuner avec Ron ce midi, tu te joins à nous ?

- C'est gentil, mais je dois rejoindre ma chère et tendre qui m'a concocté un merveilleux repas et peut être qu'après une petite séance de sport s'imposera pour… éliminer tout ce surplus d'aliments ingurgités si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il malicieusement avec un petit clin d'œil

- Je vois, et bien bonne séance de gymnastique à vous deux alors !

- A plus Potty !

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Depuis quand tu chopes les expressions de Malfoy ?

- Rooh aller, c'était pour plaisanter banane ! Tu ferais mieux de rire plus souvent, c'est très bon pour la santé je te signal !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, aller, ne fais pas trop patienter Ginny, sinon il se pourrait qu'elle zappe momentanément la séance de gym !

- Aaarg ! Attend-moi Ginny mon amour, je vole, je cours !!

Et pendant que Blaise partit dans une petite chorégraphie théâtrale, Harry regagna l'ascenseur. Il devait parler de tout ça à Ron, peut être, lui y comprendrait quelque chose…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre le Draco, l'ambiance était morose. Tout était calme, une légère brise s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre entrouverte et faisait dans danser quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Allongé sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de quelque chose. N'importe quoi, un petit indice qui lui expliquerait comment il en était arrivé là. Mais rien ne venait, il avait beau farfouiller comme il le pouvait, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux d'énervement, mais que venait faire Potter dans l'histoire…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je t'assure Ron, je n'ai fait que rentrer dans la pièce et à la seconde où il a posé ses yeux sur moi, son comportement a changé instantanément !

- Mais tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu aurais pu faire pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits ?

- Mais non, pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai fais quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais avoue que c'est étrange que ce soit dès qu'il t'es vu qu'il soit revenu à lui !

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne prouve rien, il y a peut être une autre explication, je ne sais pas moi, un truc qui lui a rappelé qui j'étais

- Comme ta cicatrice par exemple ?

- Oui, voilà !

- Peut être bien oui, ça a pût lui faire un genre de « tilt » et lui faire remémorer des souvenirs…

- C'est l'explication la plus plausible ! Sinon je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres solutions

- Mouais… Enfin bref, on ne va pas s'éterniser sur ce blondinet à deux noises, je te rappelle qu'on a du pain sur la blanche !

- Oui…, je sais…, soupira Harry, ils ne peuvent pas prendre des vacances ces satanés mangemorts ? Ca ne leur arrive jamais de se dire « tient et si aujourd'hui je faisais une pause ? Arrêter de tuer des gens c'est bien aussi ! »

- Ahah ! C'est vrai que ça serait des vacances pour nous aussi, mais on aurait plus de boulot et plus de boulot veut dire, plus d'argent et plus d'argent veut dire, plus de nid douillet, plus de nourriture comestible et plus de plaisir…

- Ouais enfin, en contre partie il n'y aurait aussi plus de mort, donc plus de souffrance et enfin, la liberté sur le monde sorcier

- Sûr ! Mais avec ce genre de crevards, on ne dormira jamais sur nos deux oreilles, ils ont tellement de rancune à ton égard Harry, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils mettent au point un plan pour te tuer eux-mêmes un jour ou l'autre…

- Qu'ils essaient et je leurs ferais manger leur baguette par les trous de nez !

- Eurk, t'es violent quand tu veux toi ! rétorqua Ron avec une grimace amusée

- Il faut bien envisager toutes sortes de solutions, pour au cas où ça arriverait !

- Une évidence mon cher, une évidence ! Quoique si c'était moi, je les enfoncerai bien plus bas que ça !, dit-il un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

- Tu es ignoble Ron ! grimaça Harry

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! sourit Ron

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire lamentable sur la terrasse d'un petit café sorcier non loin du ministère de la magie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après un long après midi de recherches intensives sur les mangemorts qui restent, à ce jour, introuvables, Harry passa la porte de son appartement, jeta les clés sur la table du salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. La journée avait bien étrangement commencée ; d'abord la reprise de conscience de Malfoy, qui en plus était survenue après son arrivée et enfin ses recherches vaines sur ces sales énergumènes de mangemorts, tout pour lui pourrir sa journée !

Il soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de placer un bras derrière sa tête comme accoudoir. Il commençait tout juste à s'assoupir, quand le téléphone sonna et lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'appréhension. C'était rare qu'on l'appelle chez lui, il ne recevait que des hiboux, les seules personnes à avoir son numéro étaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise, bien qu'ils utilisent la voie des airs la plupart du temps. Il décrocha donc, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

- Allo, oui ?

- Harry, c'est Blaise

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Draco, il… il a de nouveau replongé dans l'inconscience

- Ah… comment ça se fait ?

- Les infirmières et les médicomages ne comprennent pas comment ça a pu arriver

- Je, je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Justement, oui, ils demandent à ce que tu viennes pour vérifier leur théorie

- Leur théorie ? C'est-à-dire ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien, d'après eux, tu serais peut être la cause de son état, et que ce serait pour ça qu'il ne réagisse quand à présence

- Mais c'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse plonger Malfoy dans un état pareil !

- Je sais bien, mais il faudrait que tu me rejoignes à Ste Mangouste toute suite pour en être sûr, s'il te plaît, c'est mon ami, même si c'est un pourri gâté sarcastique et blond par excellence, il reste mon meilleur ami

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens, laisses-moi juste le temps de boire un café et j'arrive

- Merci Potter, ne tarde pas trop quand même, je sais à quel point tu es une larve

- Merci pour ce compliment Blaise à tout de suite !

Décidément, on ne le laissera jamais tranquille plus d'une seconde, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? N'avait-il pas mérité une vie bien tranquille après s'être débarrassé de son ennemi juré et celui du monde sorcier ?

Apparemment, les circonstances en avaient décidées autrement…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est donc blasé qu'il arriva en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'hôpital et qu'il monta dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Blaise et son insupportable blondinet comme ami.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la chambre, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait y trouver, un Malfoy exactement pareil que ce matin ? Calme, silencieux et souriant ?

Il frappa doucement à la porte et Blaise l'accueilli avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Regardes le, dit-il, on dirai un gosse innocent, on est loin du Draco sarcastique et en rogne, loin de mon meilleur ami…

- Moi je me demande si je le préfère pas comme ça, je veux dire… se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Blaise, souriant, et de bonne humeur, il est quand même plus agréable que le Malfoy que tout le monde connaît tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai qu'il est d'une humeur de chiotte sans arrêt, qu'il passe son temps à lancer des pics, mais au fond j'ai toujours aimer ce type pour son sens de la répartie. Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite fais partit de son cercle d'ami étant à Serpentard, il ne m'a jamais rabaisser comme il te l'a fait, donc je peux comprendre que tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur, mais tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, et je peux t'assurer que ça vaut le détour !

- Si tu le dis… tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai du mal à te croire n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à ce moment là, un médicomage entra dans la chambre et les salua d'un signe de tête, qu'ils firent de même.

- Monsieur Potter je présume

Harry répondit par l'affirmative

- Monsieur Zabini vous a informé de la situation et ce qu'on attend de vous ?

- Oui monsieur

- Très bien, si vous voulez bien vous approcher de lui, et le regarder dans les yeux pour que nous voyons sa réaction je vous prie

Harry s'approcha donc de Draco bien qu'il n'en eu absolument aucune envie. Mais celui-ci regardait tout sauf les yeux de Harry, les siens vagabondaient la pièce d'un air neutre presque sans vie.

- Et bien forcez le à vous regarder voyons, avait dit le médicomage

Alors Harry dans un soupir avait prit le menton du blond et l'avait forcé à tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'était alors noyé dans une mer grise, un océan d'argent, un regard d'un gris brumeux ne décelant pas la moindre expression, pourtant un sourire s'affichait sur le visage fin du blond et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment touchant dans cette situation, c'en était même troublant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver un jour Draco Malfoy touchant même dans la pire des circonstances.

Et alors tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant apparemment une réaction de la part du blond, mais rien ne se passa, ni à l'instant où les émeraudes du survivant se posèrent sur les perles grises de l'ex Serpentard, ni les quelques minutes qui suivirent leur échange.

- Et bien, il semblerait que je me sois tromper, ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence, je suis désolé monsieur Zabini… j'aurai vraiment voulu qu'il en soit autrement pour vous mais il arrive de faire des erreurs même aux meilleurs d'entre nous voyez-vous

-

Blaise acquiesça silencieusement ne quittant pas son ami des yeux. Celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas détourné le regard de celui de Harry qui le fixait tout aussi intensément, ce n'est que quand il ses yeux le picotèrent qu'il décida de cligner des paupières et de briser ainsi l'échange.

Il reprit donc place à côté de Blaise et allait lui dire qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien pût faire pour lui qu'il ne remarqua pas que le blond l'avait suivi des yeux quand il avait bouger, ce qui n'arrivait jamais.

En effet, il gardait toujours le regard fixe, immobile mais jamais il ne suivait quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard comme il venait de le faire.

- Attendez, dit subitement Blaise qui avait tout vu de la scène, regardez…

Les deux autres tournèrent alors la tête vers Draco qui ne détaché pas son regard de Harry et on vu bientôt de la haine entacher ses prunelles grisâtres mêler à du mépris peu commun et peut être même un peu rancune. Tous ces sentiments traversèrent ses iris pour former un regard glacial qu'il ne destina qu'à une seule personne.

- Draco ? C'est toi ?

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que Potter vient encore foutre ici tu peux me le dire ?

Le visage de Blaise s'illumina d'un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents blanches alors que Harry regarda Draco presque blasé qu'il soit de nouveau de retour pour de nouveau le mettre plus bat que terre. Blaise lui avait rejoint le lit de Draco et s'était assit à ses côtés en le charriant gentiment.

Le médicomage, lui, paraissait satisfait de son diagnostique et nota quelque chose sur son calepin avant de se tourner vers Harry

- Monsieur Potter, tout d'abord, merci à vous de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour démontrer ma théorie. Je serai particulièrement ravi si vous acceptiez de venir régulièrement ici dans le but de trouver rapidement pourquoi ce jeune homme a-t-il besoin de votre présence pour retrouver ses esprits. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir un jour par semaine, par exemple le jour de votre consultation hebdomadaire d'après ce que m'a dit le docteur Remèdemiracle.

- QUOI ?? Mais je… j'ai… j'ai beaucoup de travail qui prend du retard et puis… il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui lui lançait des regard méprisant pendant que Blaise lui parlait avec enthousiasme, il me déteste et moi aussi ! Tout ça va finir en catastrophe vous comprenez ?

- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, vous ne pourriez pas laisser de côtés vos différents un jour dans la semaine ? Il en va de la vie d'un patient, qu'il vous déteste ou non, mon travail est de sauver des vies, et il fait partit d'une de ces vies !

- Je… bon… d'accord, j'accepte…

- Merveilleux ! Bien je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, je fini mon service dans 10 minutes, au revoir !

Il resta alors planté sur place comme un imbécile devant un Blaise soulagé et un Draco complètement renfrogné écouter son meilleur ami lui racontant des anecdotes en lançant de temps à autres, de petits regards remplit de mépris dans sa direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se dit que c'était peut être la pire journée de sa vie, être obligé de rendre visite chaque semaine à Draco Malfoy l'achevait plus qu'autre chose. Le blond lui avait toujours pourri l'existence et il n'en avait pas finit de le faire !

- Espérons que ça ne se finisse pas dans un bain de sang, pensa-t-il à voix haute

Complètement claqué de sa journée, il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements et c'est tout habillé qu'il partit se coucher ave une envie de se creuser un trou profond et de s'y enterrer pour ne jamais en ressortir.

A suivre...

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


	5. Amertume

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et là, vous vous demandez ce que je viens faire ici après une attente des plus longues à ce jour pour l'une de mes fictions ! Et bien oui, je suis toujours en vie, simplement j'ai eu une année chargée en boulots, et examen devant jury, pour au final avoir un diplôme dans la poche ! Yeeaaahhh ! Quelques problèmes de santé pour agrémenter le tout, ainsi qu'une recherche d'emploi intensive ! J'avoue ne pas m'être attardée sur mes fictions depuis un moment… Mais le mal est pardonné puisque je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de celle-ci qui me tient énormément à cœur, étant ma deuxième et qu'elle est déjà planifiée jusqu'à sa toute fin ! Manque plus qu'à écrire les chapitres après ! XD**

**Merci à l'OST de **_**« New Moon »**_** et au groupe **_**« Muse »**_** avec sa chanson : **_**« I belong to you » **_**qui m'a gentiment inspirée pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre commencé depuis un moment… J'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur des lecteurs (s'il y en a bien sûr !), vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster XD**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin !**

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Amertume**

Il n'était resté que trois jours, trois jours dans son état normal. Blaise le croyait sorti d'affaire, mais il devait bien admettre, devant la mine réjouie de son ami ce matin-là, qu'il n'en était rien. Il soupira, posa l'album qu'il avait apporté sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Draco lui souriait, des étoiles plein les yeux et devant ce spectacle, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Un sourire plein d'amertume, mais de tendresse avant tout. Il prit la main de son ami et la serra dans la sienne, pas trop fort, de peur de lui briser les os. Il semblait si fragile, si sensible, c'en était presque déprimant, toute cette gentillesse qui émanait de cet être qui n'était pas… lui. Car Blaise ne le connaissait pas, ce Draco là n'était pas le sien, et même s'il avait son visage, il ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Il resta quelques heures en silence, car il n'y avait rien à dire, comment parler avec un mur en face de soi ? Dans cinq jours, Potter viendrait lui recouvrer la mémoire, il devrait patienter jusque là…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Vendredi matin**_

- Je hais ce boulot ! cracha Ron en refermant sèchement le livre qu'il avait dans les mains

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Ron, pourtant tu es toujours là et tu es toujours le premier à sauter sur tes pieds dès qu'on a une piste, lui fit remarquer son ami

- Je sais ! Mais admet que la paperasse c'est lourd à la longue

- Je te l'accorde, ça n'a rien d'amusant, mais c'est toujours mieux que de se farcir une visite chez le blondinet grognon ! grimaça-t-il

- Mouais…, c'est vrai que c'est pas la grande joie !

- Pas du tout, je te le confirme !

- C'est demain que tu lui « rends visite » ?

- Demain on est samedi ?

- Euh… ouais il me semble

- Merde… je ne savais pas que nous étions déjà vendredi ! La semaine est passée trop vite…

- Parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai eu les récits de Ginny sur le comportement de Blaise presque tous les soirs ! Il passe son temps à compter les jours qui te rapprochent de son mollusque !

- Quoi ? C'est qu'il doit vraiment y tenir à son blond ! Moi j'en oublie carrément les jours qui défilent !

- Tu penses que ça marchera encore ?

- Qu'il retrouvera ses esprits tu veux dire ? Je n'en sais rien, ils pensent tous ça, depuis que je l'ai revu la semaine dernière pour leur « théorie », mima-t-il

- C'est vrai que ça fout les jetons quand même !

- Tu l'as dit ! Allez, plus vite on finit, plus vite on sera tranquille ce weekend !

- Mmmmh…, chouina Ron, je suis pris d'une soudaine flemme aigüe là…

Harry éclata de rire, Ron n'avait jamais aimé la lecture, surtout en travaux forcés ! Il ne lisait et relisait qu'un seul et unique livre : « _En vol avec les Canons_. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la sortie du boulot, il dit au revoir à Ron et lui demanda de passer le bonjour à Hermione. Il transplana directement chez lui, jeta sa baguette sur la table à manger ainsi que ses clés et alla s'écrouler tout habillé sur son lit. Il y resta un moment pour faire le vide, ce qui sembla lui être impossible et il se résigna à prendre une douche pour se détendre. Cela marcha au début et retomba une fois sorti de la salle d'eau. Il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt qui trainait sur les draps éparpillés qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire avant de partir travailler le matin même.

Il tenta de lire un vieux bouquin inintéressant dans le but de s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivraient… sans résultat.

Il pensait à demain, il n'avait pas envie d'y être, pas envie de le voir, lui et sa tête de suffisant, s'il revenait à lui-même s'entend ! Mais il ne voulait pas non plus revoir le Malfoy gentil, celui qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qui le touchait par sa vulnérabilité et son innocence.

Non, il voulait rester chez lui, ne pas voir ce docteur qui lui donnerai des nouvelles de son pauvre cœur, bonnes ou mauvaises quelles soient ! Et par-dessus le marché, il voudrait dormir et ne plus y penser !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne prit pas le temps de boire son café et transplana devant l'hôpital non sans pousser un dernier long soupir avant d'ouvrir les portes de son enfer personnel.

- Eh bien Mr Potter, vous avez une mine affreuse ce matin !

- Merci docteur, je m'en suis rendu compte devant ma glace juste avant de vous rendre visite

- Ah ! Et bien tant mieux alors ! Harry fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Je vois une très légère amélioration à cet endroit-ci, il lui montra un espace prêt de l'aorte gauche, mais Harry ne lança qu'un regard fatigué à l'image extraite de la baguette du médicomage.

- Le traitement à l'air de faire effet ! Tenez, voilà vos doses pour la semaine à venir, il lui tendit une boîte remplie de plusieurs flacons au liquide violet sombre et il avala difficilement sa salive au souvenir des fourmillements que lui causait le traitement.

- Bonne journée, mon cher, dit gentiment le médicomage en agitant sa main, tout souriant

- C'est ça, répliqua Harry d'humeur beaucoup moins enjouée

Le pas traînant, il avança très lentement en direction de la chambre du teigneux. Arrivé devant, il aperçu le blondinet joyeux qui tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

- Eh bah ! Si tu pouvais me faire ça en le pensant vraiment !

Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil à côté de la table de chevet et son regard s'arrêta sur l'objet posé dessus.

Harry regarda l'album qu'avait laissé Blaise et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors un rassemblement de photos de ce dernier et de Malfoy. Celui-ci, avait souvent l'air en rogne, on pouvait voir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel sur presque toutes, ou bien cachant l'objectif de sa main, rageur, à côté d'un Blaise riant de ses réactions. Mais sur deux d'entre elles, montraient un Malfoy bien différent. La première : il était seul, un air triste sur le visage. La seconde : il esquissait un sourire en coin, pas le sourire habituel, sans rancœur, ni haine, juste d'amusement.

- Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu mates au juste ?

Emporté par sa contemplation, Harry sursauta et laissa tomber l'album à ses pieds dans un bruit mat.

- Bon sang, Malfoy ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! C'est pas facile de gérer tes deux comportements différents !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis schizophrène pendant que tu y es ! Son regard glissa sur l'album par terre, ouvert sur une photo de lui, l'air songeur. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qui t'a permis de regarder ces photos ? Je t'interdis d'y retoucher, c'est compris ?!

- Oh ça va ! Il était posé sur la table de nuit, Blaise avait dû le laisser ici au cas où… En quoi est-ce un crime de regarder des photographies ?!

- En rien, sauf si c'est pour me mater, et en l'occurrence c'est ce que tu faisais !

- Quoi ?! répondit Harry, les yeux écarquillés, offensé, non mais ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton copain en a une galerie entière ! Je n'ai fait que tourner les pages !

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Malfoy, les yeux au ciel, et c'est pour ça que tu bavais presque devant l'une d'elles !

- Qu… non… je… oh et puis laisse tomber tu veux ! Apparemment quoi que j'en dise, tu trouveras toujours un prétexte pour m'accuser à tort !

Draco sourit, un sourire narquois, mais pas méchant.

- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Potter, bien que cela soit la seule chose que j'apprécie en toi, ta façon de te braquer aussi facilement quand je te fais une simple remarque.

- J'imagine que ça t'amuse ! grogna Harry

- Beaucoup en effet, répondit Draco, son sourire s'élargissant

Harry grogna de plus belle et regarda ailleurs. Une question lui vint soudain en tête.

- Hé, tu crois ce que tout le monde dit ?

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Tu veux dire sur le fait que toi, le Grand Harry Potter, maître incontesté de la bienveillance est le déclencheur de mon retour parmi vous ?

- Evidement, dit de la sorte, ça a l'air complètement ridicule !

- Hin, hin, c'était l'effet escompté ! ricana-t-il

- Et tu pourrais répondre sérieusement sans blagues foireuses pour une fois ?!

Le visage de Draco se ferma à cette réplique.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! C'est vrai que c'est pas net ce truc. Aujourd'hui encore, quand j'ai repris mes esprits, c'était devant toi, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec moi alors ? Que je serais responsable ?

- Oh arrête un peu Potter, va pas nous faire du mélodramatique tu veux ! Je ne sais pas plus que toi pourquoi je me réveille devant ta face de gnome mais ça n'avance à rien de poser des questions sans réponses tu ne crois pas ?!

- C'est vrai…

- J'aurais préféré un canon plutôt que ta tronche de gargouille crois-moi sur parole !

- Merci du compliment ! T'inquiètes pas, j'aurais largement préféré rentrer chez moi après ma consultation !

- Consultation ? questionna Draco le sourcil gauche relevé

Harry se tendit.

- Rien d'assez intéressant pour satisfaire ton ego !

- Oh, mais tout et bon à prendre ! Je t'en prie raconte, je suis tout ouïe !

- C'est rien je te dis, lâche-moi avec ça !

- Le petit Potter est malade, se moqua-t-il, il a bobo quelque part, bouh ouh ouh, c'est triste, pauvre petit pote Potter !

- C'EST BON ! C'est mon cœur ok ?! Mon cœur est malade, ça te va, t'es content ?! hurla Harry à bout de nerfs

Draco marqua une pause ne sachant que dire. Il était toujours heureux et l'avait toujours été, d'apprendre que Potter s'était blessé lors d'une bataille avec l'empereur du mal. Mais bizarrement, là, il n'éprouvait pas la joie habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda t-il d'un ton neutre

- On ne sait pas trop, un maléfice l'a affecté et si je ne prends pas cette satanée potion (il montra la boîte contenant les fioles, d'un mouvement du menton), j'y passerai.

Il termina sa phrase en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco pour observer la réaction de celui-ci. Étrangement, ce n'est pas celle qu'il s'attendait à trouver qui se logea dans les prunelles de son ennemi, qui resta étonnamment neutre. Ce dernier répondit tout naturellement sur le même ton que le précédent :

- Cordis*****

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, perplexe

- C'est le maléfice « Cordis ». Un sort puissant qui peut détruire entièrement le cœur de quiconque l'ayant reçu. Il a simplement dû t'effleurer pour que le tien batte encore.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la définition du sort qu'il avait reçu et qui réduirait son cœur à néant s'il ne prenait pas son remède chaque matin.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu connais le sort qui m'a été jeté ?!

- Ouais. Courant chez les Mangemorts quand il s'agit d'en finir avec quelqu'un en le faisant souffrir avant qu'il ne meure

- Toi tu l'as déjà utilisé ? le jaugea Harry méfiant

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais non je n'ai jamais lancé ce sort

Harry le cru, il sentait qu'il disait la vérité et c'en était étrange et déroutant à la fois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit à nouveau.

- Merci…, se résigna-t-il, merci de me l'avoir dit

Draco ne sut que répondre et opina d'un mouvement de tête, les sourcils froncés.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux. Épais et étouffant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir le briser.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Blaise excité, les faisant tout deux sursauter. Ce dernier fit glisser son regard de Harry jusqu'à Draco

- Tu vas te décider à nous parler, ou bien tu préfères rester là comme un imbécile ?

Aux paroles de son vieil ami, Blaise se mit à sourire, plus détendu et avança vers eux. Il s'arrêta un instant devant Harry et lui lança un regard plein de gratitude.

- Enfin mon boulet de meilleur ami a repris conscience ! cria-t-il en sautillant vers le lit.

Le boulet en question lança un coup d'œil à Harry qu'il identifia comme de la détresse et cela le fit sourire.

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement une multitude de choses à vous raconter ! il appuya son regard vers le blond qui plissait des yeux de mépris et dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. À la prochaine ! il agita la main et sorti en refermant la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il transplana directement à son appartement, le sourire encore aux lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il éclata d'un grand rire clair et dû se retenir à une chaise de la salle à manger pour ne pas tomber. Il n'avait plus ri comme ça depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais le fait de repenser au regard suppliant de Malfoy quand il franchissait la porte, c'était plus fort que lui !

Après s'être calmé, il essuya les larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux et mit un plat à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Il le mangea lentement en ayant quelques secousses du rire qu'il venait d'avoir. Plus tard, il se déshabilla, retira ses lunettes, éteignit la lumière et s'enfonça dans ses draps le sourire toujours présent. Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit détendu et rêva de Malfoy pour la première fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait noir depuis déjà un moment dans la chambre de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne dormait pas encore. Perturbé par la complicité échangée avec son rival de toujours, pour la première fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Quel étrange sensation que de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il se sentait perdu et quelque peu apeuré de ressentir cette chose nouvelle. Il aurait voulu perdre conscience pour ne plus sentir l'amertume qui lui montait à la gorge, devenir ce « second lui » quelques minutes pour échapper à ce sentiment d'infériorité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il regrettait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais les remords étaient bien là. La gorge serrée, le corps crispé, il ferma les yeux, fronçant les paupières pour se forcer à les garder closes et lui aussi, rêva de son ennemi…

À suivre…

*Cordis : « Cœur » en latin

* * *

**Merci à celles et à ceux qui ont été pris d'un courage inhumain pour lire jusqu'à la toute fin !**

**J'attends bien entendu des reviews, qu'elles soient ou non positives, pour me révéler ce qui vous a plu et/ou déplu.**

**A bientôt (je l'espère !), pour la suite,**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille **


	6. Complicité

**Bonjour ! J'imagine que vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais il est bien là ! Avec un retard monstre je vous l'accorde et pourtant il est écrit depuis un moment je vous assure ! Simplement, le manque de temps et la flemme de retranscrire mes écrits du papier à l'ordinateur… Je tiens aussi à signaler que le chapitre 4 de « Parce que les apparences ne font pas tout » et en cours d'écriture, bien que seulement quelques paragraphes sont apparus… Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je compte bien le terminer et continuer cette fiction pour ceux qui ne le croyaient plus (Y'en a-t-il au moins quelques uns qui s'en souciaient ? XD). Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas =)**

**

* * *

**

**6. Complicité**

Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part et les cris s'y joignaient aussi.

« Merde Harry, ils sont complètements fous ! Ils vont tout réduire avant qu'on puisse réellement intervenir !

- Merci Ron j'avais remarqué ! », il regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre, « tu vas faire diversion pendant que moi je me placerai derrière eux.

- Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste ? Et pourquoi c'est tout le temps à moi de faire diversion ?

- Ne discute pas, on a pas le temps pour ça ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Alors que Ron s'affairait à distraire comme il pouvait les Mangemorts, Harry bifurqua sur sa droite en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se plaqua derrière un mur et jeta un coup d'œil pour imprimer la position de ses ennemis.

Seulement, au moment où il s'apprêtait à les attaquer, il reçut un violent coup dans le dos qui le fit tomber en avant. Il se retourna en grinçant des dents de douleur. Hélas pour lui, l'ennemi avait adopté la même stratégie et avait eu le dessus. Avant que celui-ci ne put lui renvoyer un sort, Harry avait déjà prononcé le sien er l'envoya en l'air pour retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il tenta de se relever et trébucha à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre le mur derrière lequel il s'était caché. Il vit Ron sur le point de se faire encercler et lança un puissant sortilège qui toucha tous les Mangemorts et les immobilisa. Ron tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'approcha vivement de lui, voyant qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

« Harry t'es touché ?

- Ca va, il m'a eu à mon propre piège l'enfoiré ! J'ai simplement mal au dos.

- Attends, laisse-moi voir », Ron retira la veste de son ami et vit que celle-ci était couverte de sang. Harry gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux. Ron se pressa contre lui pour transplaner à l'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait jour depuis un petit moment ce matin-là et Draco avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Il était conscient, grâce à Potter sans doute. Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser il fronça les sourcils, chose qu'il réitérait à longueur de temps ces jours-ci du moins quand son esprit défaillant le lui permettait.

Potter, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? C'aurait pu tomber sur le premier imbécile venu mais non, il fallait toujours que cet empoté se mêle de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs. Il avait le don pour surgir quand on s'y attendait le moins et le plus souvent dans les moments les plus humiliants qui puissent exister !

Il tourna la tête et soupira. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il trouvait les visites de Potter très distrayantes, malgré le fait qu'il soit son ennemi juré et de loin, c'était toujours un régal de l'enquiquiner un peu. Il se mit à sourire à cette idée.

Une infirmière entra alors et déposa son plateau déjeuner qui le tira de ses rêveries. Elle fit toutes les vérifications nécessaires et se retira non sans un dernier regard pour le blond. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement et entama la nourriture supposée être un « repas équilibré » avec une grimace prononcée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était assis sur la table d'observation pendant que le médicomage nettoyait la vilaine plaie que le sort lui avait infligé.

« Aouh !

- Ne bougez pas monsieur Potter ou je ne pourrai pas être assez précis

- Je voudrais bien vous y voir », marmonna Harry

Le médicomage sourit,

« Voilà ! », dit-il une fois terminé. « Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre cette potion tous les soirs avant de vous coucher pendant une semaine et vous serez complètement guéri !

- Merci

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

Harry se hâta de se rhabiller, prit le flacon de potion et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Alors qu'il avançait en direction de la sortie, il, entendit une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles.

- Non mais vous osez appeler « ça » une nourriture équilibrée ? Je ne la donnerai même pas à mon hibou de peur qu'il ne meurt sur le coup ! »

Harry se rapprocha sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Malfoy, une assiette pleine à la main, outré d'une façon vraiment comique et l'infirmière à ses côtés totalement mal à l'aise.

« Renvoyez-moi cette immondice, je vous prie et apportez-moi quelque chose de plus savoureux, merci ! », sur ses dires, l'infirmière prit l'assiette en s'excusant nerveusement et courut presque vers la porte en manquant Harry de peu. Celui-ci ce pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais laissa échapper un petit bruit qui attira l'attention du blond.

« Potter… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas assez que tu viennes tous les samedis, voilà maintenant que tu te pointes les mercredis aussi ?

- Oh, alors là, loin de moi cette idée ! J'ai simplement surpris la charmante discussion que tu entretenais avec cette infirmière et ai admiré la façon dont l'as rabaissé…

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'ils servent de la nourriture digne des excréments d'un troll dans cet hôpital ! »

N'y tenant plus, Harry éclata de rire et se courba face à la douleur qu'entraînaient la contraction des muscles de son dos. Il grimaça et gémit en se redressant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Draco, septique

- Rien de spécial, simplement la cause ma venue ici

- Et quelle est cette mystérieuse cause au juste ? renchérit-il, impatient

- Oh juste une petite blessure dans le dos, la routine quoi

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! C'est très courant de nos jours !

- Et bien quand on est Auror, oui, ça arrive fréquemment

- Ou bien quand on est pas doué pour manier sa baguette, au choix… »

Le visage de Harry prit une mine si comique que Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

« Si tu voyais ta tête Potter, on croirait que tu viens de tomber sur le goût « poubelle » des dragées de Bertie Crochue

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va prendre ta tête, toi ! »

Il se rapprocha du lit et lui envoya le verre d'eau du plateau déjeuner en plein visage. La mine de Draco passa de choquée à très sombre si rapidement qu'Harry ria de plus belle en alternant rires et gémissements face à la douleur provoquée par son dos, et c'en était tellement ridicule, que Draco se joignit à lui.

En l'entendant rire, Harry releva ses yeux et le regarda rire aux éclats comme il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy rire auparavant. Ce spectacle le laissa bouche bée, tellement c'était attendrissant. Il aurait voulu se gifler pour avoir pensé ça, mais il resta néanmoins hypnotisé par le visage joyeux du blond.

Quand celui-ci reprit son sérieux, il leva un sourcil en voyant l'expression idiote de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter, tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un rire ou quoi ? »

Harry reprit ses esprits et répondit

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais jamais toi avant », se risqua-t-il de dire

Malfoy le dévisagea longuement et il crut l'avoir énervé quand ce dernier lui répondit calmement

« C'est que je n'en avait ni l'occasion, ni la raison de le faire.

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que ma tronche te fait marrer ?

- Bah avec ta face de déterré, qui ne pourrait pas ? »

Sans le vouloir, Harry réitéra sa précédente expression faciale et Draco sourit.

« Tu vois, dès que je te fais une remarque, tu recommences.

- Et tu en es le seul responsable… Je n'ai moi-même ni l'occasion, ni la raison de me coller cette expression au visage, sauf en ta présence

- Je ne devrais pas me sentir flatté, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est le cas. Être le seul à te faire sortir de tes gongs m'apporte une certaine fierté, dit-il avec suffisance ».

Harry fit une grimace puérile qui fit glousser Draco

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise de l'ambiance amicale qui s'installait entre eux, Harry eu une brusque envie de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible.

« Bon euh, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend au bureau, alors je pense que je devrais y aller…

- Bonne résolution, répondit Draco, naturellement

- Salut, à samedi

- Ouais »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry fut sorti, il avança sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il ne transplana pas au bureau une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il ne rentra pas non plus chez lui. Il continua simplement de marcher sans jamais s'arrêter, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit plus sombre qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'il était dans le quartier Moldu. La pluie commençait à tomber et il entra dans la première boutique sur son chemin, qui s'avéra être un bar…

L'ambiance était tamisée et quelques hommes s'évertuaient à plusieurs jeux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avança doucement et traversa la pièce sans que personne ne jette un regard sur lui, trop occupés à vider leurs choppes.

Harry s'assit au comptoir et commanda un verre de whisky un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal après les évènements passés. Il l'avala cul-sec et en commanda un autre. Il repensa à sa potion sensée lui guérir sa blessure au dos et la déboucha avant de l'avaler nette elle aussi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entama son troisième verre qu'il remarqua la jeune fille assise à deux sièges de lui qui souriait en le dévisageant.

Elle devait le faire depuis un moment, peut être même depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de ce bar. Il lui sourit en retour et voyant là-dedans un encouragement, elle se rapprocha et s'assit sur le siège juste à ses côtés.

« Euh… Salut, dit poliment Harry

- Salut », répondit-elle sensuellement

S'en suivit un mutisme assez déplorable de la part de Harry qui n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire draguer depuis Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait l'air de s'y connaître grandement en matière de séduction !

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un grand et beau brun comme toi vient faire dans un endroit miteux comme celui-ci ? sourit-elle

- Ce serait un peu long à expliquer et pas très intéressant non plus, dit ce dernier un sourire gêné aux lèvres

- Oh ! Une embrouille avec ta petite amie peut être ? » risqua-t-elle

Harry sourit à l'allusion, elle attaquait fort celle-là !

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie, renchérit-il en tournant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui lança un regard si profond et pétillant à la fois qu'Harry se sentit presque fondre. Il la dévisagea plus précisément et lui trouva de belles qualités faciales. Elle avait de grands yeux clairs, une bouche fine bien dessinée et légèrement rosée, un teint pâle malgré ses joues colorées et un joli sourire avec des dents alignées.

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je passe la soirée avec toi ? Sauf si tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire… », tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui jusqu'à coller son épaule sur la sienne.

« Euh… pas vraiment », répondit Harry, trop gêné pour articuler convenablement

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire des plus éblouissants. Elle déplaça lentement sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Harry qui sursauta à cet attouchement.

« Pa…pas ici ! chuchota-t-il rouge pivoine

- Alors emmène-nous dans un endroit plus tranquille que celui-ci », répondit-elle, du désir aussi bien dans sa voix que dans ses yeux.

Harry ne bougea pas au début et se laissa entraîner par la suite à l'extérieur du bar une main dans la sienne. Ils allèrent jusqu'à son appartement avec elle blottie dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco n'avait pas voulu toucher au repas que l'infirmière avait peiné à refaire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Harry était sorti. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Pourquoi la chambre lui paraissait-elle si vide chaque fois qu'il l'a quittait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et pourtant il ressentait un manque au fond de lui… Bah, ça devait venir du fait qu'il était vraiment seul depuis quatre jours. Blaise travaillait et n'avait pas le temps de venir le voir en dehors des weekends. Et puis sûrement aussi de peur de le retrouver à l'état de mollusque comme à sa dernière visite…

Il le comprenait, lui-même ne supporterai pas de le voir dans cet état aussi déplorable que celui dans lequel il se trouvait lui.

Il respira profondément en pensant qu'il avait éprouvé un certain « plaisir » à la visite de Potter ce matin. Il avait rit, ce qui ne lui arrivait déjà à l'époque que très rarement, alors maintenant… Mais le plus ennuyeux dans l'histoire, c'est que c'était Potter qui avait déclenché ce rire ! Pas même son meilleur ami…

Il abattit ses deux mains à plat sur ses yeux et soupira.

« Bordel Potter… tu me gonfles même quand tu n'es pas là ! » et il ricana à cette absurdité. Quand il daigna retirer ses mains de son visage, l'infirmière arrivait avec, cette fois-ci, son repas du soir. Tout compte fait, il réfléchirait moins le ventre plein !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À peine arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il eu tout juste le temps de l'ouvrir avant de se faire plaquer au mur par la jeune demoiselle. D'abord figé par le désir qu'elle dégageait, il l'a laissa agir. Celle-ci dévorait son cou de baisers enflammés tout en déboutonnant son bustier qu'elle fit voler au fond de la pièce encore éteinte dévoilant là un charmant décolté soutenu par un soutien-gorge en tissu.

Elle reprit ses baisers en s'attaquant ensuite aux boutons du pantalon de Harry. Celui-ci se crispa et essaya de s'éloigner sans trop la brusquer, mais échoua lamentablement et se refit plaquer contre le mur où il heurta l'interrupteur qui illumina la pièce tout en se cognant la tête. Son pantalon à terre, elle massa généreusement ses parties et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir de plaisir au talent de cette jeune femme qui manifestement savait y faire !

Elle accéléra un peu ses mouvements avant de faire tomber la dernière barrière de vêtement qui cachait sa virilité. Là aussi, il se crispa et attendit. Elle descendit très lentement, tellement que Harry senti le stress monter en flèche et son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Arrivée à bonne hauteur, elle fit glisser sa langue le long de son membre, avant de l'enfourner entièrement dans sa bouche. Harry se détendit malgré lui pendant qu'elle entamait de longs va-et-vient très accentués.

Il faut dire qu'elle était sacrément douée ! Il était maintenant totalement détendu et gémissait sans retenue. L'adrénaline montait en force et quand ses cris se firent plus accentués, il l'a releva et l'embrassa violemment avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre et de la jeter sur le lit. Elle n'y vit là aucun inconvénients et écarta généreusement les jambes dévoilant son string transparent sous sa fine jupe courte.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, un désir ardent au bas ventre. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et retira rapidement le morceau de tissu entre les jambes de sa partenaire. Il fit passer ses bras sous les jambes de la jeune fille et les coinça entre ses coudes en lui relevant le bassin. Il se pencha un peu pour rentrer en elle et une fois en place, il commença des mouvements plus rapides les uns que les autres.

La jeune fille gémissait plus fort à chaque coup en se tenant à la tête de lit. Il changea ensuite de position en relâchant son genou gauche et en tendant sa jambe droite pour pouvoir appuyer sa main gauche sur le mur du fond. Il fit alors des mouvements plus brutaux en poussant des cris de plaisir à son tour. Ils hurlèrent alors pendant plusieurs minutes ensemble et une fois passé le moment de non-retour, il se déversa en elle provoquant l'orgasme de celle-ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la douche coulait et il en déduit que la jeune fille de la veille n'était toujours pas partie. En effet, celle-ci se montra quelques minutes plus tard une serviette enroulée le long de son corps et les cheveux entièrement mouillés.

« Enfin réveillé », sourit-elle

« Euh… oui, je vais prendre ma douche moi aussi, tu n'auras qu'à prendre un truc dans le frigo si tu veux

- Ok, merci »

Harry se dirigea dans la salle de bain au moment où cette dernière retirait sa serviette pour se rhabiller.

Il laissa longtemps couler l'eau chaude pour laisser le temps à celle-ci de s'en aller. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de la croiser à sa sortie. Son souhait fut accompli quand il réapparut dans la chambre, ne trouvant plus aucun vêtements jonchant le sol hormis les siens. La cuisine était déserte elle aussi et il en fut grandement soulagé. Aussi, il trouva un morceau de papier sur la table de la salle à manger indiquant le nom et le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme, illustré d'un smiley clignant de l'œil.

Il soupira vaguement avant de le jeter dans la poubelle, puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois fait, il prit son café noir et une tranche de pain beurrée en plus de sa potion pour le cœur, toujours aussi désagréable. Tout en se lavant les dents, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy sur l'origine de son mal de cœur il fallait qu'il en réfère à Hermione rapidement, elle trouverait sûrement des renseignements dans la bibliothèque sorcière où elle travaillait. Une fois prêt à partir, il prit soin de fermer sa porte à clé avant de transplaner directement à l'entrée du ministère où il retrouverait Ron s'acharner avec la masse de papier accumulée sur leur bureau.

« Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence », se dit-il, lassé, avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine téléphonique.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Oui je sais, on va m'en vouloir pour cette scène entre Harry et cette jeune fille (qui n'a pas de nom pour le moment), je peux seulement vous dire que nous la reverrons (malheureusement), d'ici peu en fait et qu'elle aura un rôle important dans l'histoire au final… Mouahahahahah je suis une sadique ! Bref, j'espère avoir vos impressions, qui m'aident vraiment, déjà à savoir si cette fiction vaut le coup d'exister ( ?)**

**Grosses bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


End file.
